1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for propelling an operator in earth traversing movement and more particularly to such an apparatus which has particular utility when mounted on a bicycle, the apparatus operable to transmit force from the operator's arms to the pedals of the bicycle thereby propelling the bicycle forwardly in a highly efficient fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art is replete with numerous prior art bicycle, or velocipede related devices which are adapted to be propelled by a man, alone and unaided, and which enable him to travel more quickly and easily over fairly long distances than would ever be possible on foot.
Historical records indicate that as long ago as 1817 there appeared a kind of vehicle known as a "drasine" after the name of its German inventor, Drais. This device consisted of two wooden wheels connected by a wooden frame. The operator of such a device sat upon it, and could propel himself along by thrusting powerfully with his legs. Further Macmillan in Scotland made a bicycle in 1839, the first of which that could be propelled without the rider's feet touching the ground. The Macmillan "hobby horse" had reciprocating cranks mounted to the front of the cycle which were connected by rods to the rear wheels. Moreover, in 1850, a man named Fischer devised a bicycle which mounted cranks and pedals to the front wheels. As a general matter, the bicycle of the modern era, which has evolved from these assorted historical curiosities, typically has a frame manufactured out of strong, lightweight alloy, and a pair of derailer assemblies are mounted on the frame and are operable to move a continuous chain between assorted sized sprockets for purposes of achieving selected gear ratios. More particularly, bicycles can now be purchased which have 3, 5, 10, 15 and even 20 "speeds" or gearing combinations, which are utilized when the bicycle is being propelled over assorted topography.
As of late, sports enthusiasts have been participating in increasing numbers in triathelon competitions. As should be understood, in a triathelon, the competitor competes in three successive events, that is, a long distance swim usually of several miles, followed by a 10 kilometer or longer foot race, and finally a bicycle race of 20 or more miles. The triathelon, of course, tests the strength and endurance of the athlete's entire body, and therefore preparation for same requires a rigorous and often time consuming training program.
Triathletes of all levels of ability have sought after various exercise devices, including bicycles, which would permit them to train effectively for the triathelon event. While the prior art bicycles which have been used to train for the triathelon have operated with varying degrees of success, they have been unsatisfactory in several respects. For example, the bicycles which are currently commercially available only permit the operator to exercise the muscle groups of his lower extremities. This is undesirable inasmuch as it should be readily recognized that the several events which make up the triathelon require the coordinated and simultaneous usage of numerous muscle groups. Further, some training benefits, usually in the form of cardiovascular conditioning, are derived from riding a bicycle over extremely long distances. These long training sessions, however, frequently have a negative impact on the overall conditioning of the athlete inasmuch as the athlete may excessively train his lower extremities.
Still another deficiency common with respect to the prior art bicycles results from characteristics inherent in their design inasmuch as the speed that a bicycle can be propelled over the surface of the earth is generally limited by the physical force which is produced by the operator's lower extremities.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a propulsion apparatus for propelling an operator in earth traversing movement, the apparatus having particular utility when operatively mounted on a bicycle, the apparatus operable to propel the operator with increased speed and efficiency across the surface of the earth.